


Guilt (Reposted)

by MurdocksCastle



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frank is a loving boyfriend, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Matt needs a hug, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurdocksCastle/pseuds/MurdocksCastle
Summary: {Reposted because I made tiny changes and added a tiny bit more to it }Someone dies while Matt is out as Daredevil, he feels he is to blame for what happened but Frank is there to comfort him and reassure him he’s wrong.





	Guilt (Reposted)

Matt sat on his bathroom floor in the darkness, his black mask discarded on the floor as he sat there covered in blood, leaning against the bathtub...it was all his fault, he didn’t hear him and he could have saved him...if he wasn’t so careless, if he was listening the entire time. 

He can’t get the thought out of his head, the realisation that some teen was running across where the fight happened, the sound of the gun firing. By the time he realised, it was too late. He held the boy in his arms, telling him that he was going to be ok, he lied...he knew he was dying and by the time the ambulance arrived it would be too late...he just didn’t want to accept it. 

He has to live with the guilt, the smell of the boy’s blood strong in the air, lingering on his clothes, on his hands. The feel of the blood drying on his face from when he’s rubbed his face as he sobbed. He felt broken, empty as he sat in silence.

He left the crime scene quickly once the police arrived, he could barely talk as he explained to Mahoney what had happened. Mahoney tried to ask him more questions but Matt left quickly, he couldn’t take the guilt, he couldn’t hold in his sobs anymore and needed to leave. When he had entered his apartment he had broken down which led him to where he was now, on his bathroom floor. He thought about drinking but he couldn’t, he needed to remember his mistakes, his careless mistakes.

He didn’t react to the familiar sound of heavy combat boots on the roof, making their way to his door. The sound of the boots as they entered the apartment through the backdoor. The familiar but comforting smell of gun power and whatever aftershave he wears as Frank slowly made his way down the steps of his apartment. 

“You here Red?” He called out as he put his bag down but Matt didn’t say a word, he felt too weak to, too broken to speak out, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t relieved Frank was here. Frank slowly made his way into the bedroom, looking around to see no sign of Matt until he noticed the bathroom door opened and what looked to be a dark figure sitting down from what Frank could make out. Walking to the bathroom and turning on the light there was Matt, sitting on the floor still in his black DD suit without the mask, blood all over his hands and face. His eyes looked a little puffy and tears stained his face.

Frank knew what had happened, he heard it on the police radio he had stolen. A drug operation gone wrong as Daredevil entered the scene to take them down, many arrested but sadly one casualty, a teenage boy who was at the wrong place and time. He imagined that Red was not responding well to what happened and he was right. He knew that he would be blaming himself. 

Slowly Frank walked over, sitting down in front of him.  
“It’s my fault....I didn’t hear him” said Matt as he broke his silence, his voice croaked as he spoke, head down away from Frank.  
“I should have heard him, I could have pulled him out the way before they fired the gun...” he continued as Frank shook his head.

“We can’t always save everyone Red...what happened tonight was not your fault” he said softly.  
“Then why does it feel like it is?” Whimpered Matt as he looked up at Frank, his eyes looking through him and teary, his bottom lip trembling, tears beginning to fall. Frank has never seen him like this and it hurt. As whimpers came from Matt, Frank quickly shuffled closer, reaching forward Frank pulled Matt into his arms as the vigilante began to sob.

He held Matt close as the vigilante clutched tightly onto his jacket as he cried. “Shhh it’s okay” repeated Frank in whispers as he tried to reassure him, every so often kissing the top of Matt’s head or his shoulder as he tried to soothe him. One hand on the back of Matt’s neck as he held him close and the other rubbing up and down his back as Matt’s body shook with sobs. 

Frank wasn’t sure how long he held Matt for, even when Matt had stopped crying he kept hold of him. Matt was silent, eyes straight ahead, body jumping a little as he hiccuped every so often. Frank gently rubbed his back as he held him close, gently kissing his head.

“We need to get you cleaned up okay?” Muttered Frank softly as Matt nodded his head.   
Frank pulled away as Matt listened to the sound of him putting the bath plug in and turning on the taps as he began to run a warm bath for him.

Matt let Frank help him up onto his feet and undress him, helping him into the tub, he sat in silence as Frank pulled up a chair beside him, washing the blood off his body. His hands soothing across his skin the warm water around him as Frank’s hands washed the blood off his body, fingers gently massaging into his back. The blood was mainly focused on Matt’s hands and face but Frank took his time, knowing that the smell would be overwhelming Matt’s senses, doing what he can to wash the sent off him. 

Fingers gently beginning to massage into his scalp as he began to wash the bits of dried blood in his hair. Matt closed his eyes, letting himself relax into Frank’s touch as the sweet smell of his shampoo filled his nostrils and the comforting feeling of Frank’s fingers massaging the tension away. Keeping his eyes closed as Frank scooped water into a small bowl and poured it over his head to wash the soap out of his hair. 

At one point Frank grabbed a sponge and gently scrubbed his body with one of the sweet smelling body washes Matt had. Even though they didn’t talk during this Matt appreciates what Frank was trying to do for him. He appreciated that Frank wanted to take care of him tonight, do what he can to remove the smell of tonight off his body. 

Frank reached forward into the now dark red and brown water as he pulled the plug out. Matt lifting his head up a little to listen to what he was doing next as he felt the dirty water begin to drain away and down the plug.

Frank stood up as he went into Matt’s bedroom to collect some clothes for him. Opening his dresser draws he found some lounge pants, underwear and a long sleeve shirt for him, putting them on the bed as he grabbed a clean towel for Matt.

Heading to the bathroom he kneeled down, ruffling the towel on Matt’s head to dry his hair before he wrapped the towel around Matt’s body and helped him out the tub.

Frank leaned against the wall, looking into the bathroom away from Matt’s direction as he waited for him to get dressed. 

Turning to see Matt sitting down on the end of his bed Frank followed to join him.   
“He was scared Frank...It’s like he was trying to fight it, I knew he was confused...I told him he was going to be okay but I lied...I knew he was dying, I could feel him slipping away” he explained as Frank sat in silence listening to him.  
“How am I supposed to protect Karen and Foggy from people like Fisk if I couldn’t save that boy?” He said next his voice almost like venom, like he was disgusted with himself.

“Things happen Red and we can’t always save everyone, even if we have special powers as fucked up as it is...things happen” Started Frank as he gently took Matt’s hand in his.

“You’re not on your own with Fisk, he’s in prison but if it came to it you’re not alone...I’ve got your back Red” he said as he gently squeezed Matt’s hand. He saw a sad smile on his face and his eyes tearing up again.  
“Hey, I’ve got you” whispered Frank as he pulled Matt into his arms. Matt accepted, burying his head in Frank’s shoulder as he focused of the warmth and comforting smell of Frank as he tried to stop the tears that where threatening to appear again. 

They lay on Matt’s bed the rest of the night. Over the covers as Frank lay on his back, one hand behind his head. Matt rested his head on him, hand clutching softly on Frank’s shirt as the smell of Frank soothed him. Frank’s other arm held Matt close, stroking his fingers through his hair. 

Matt closed his eyes, listening to the sound of Frank breathing as they lay in silence. It was now raining outside, the sound of the water droplets tapping against the window helped him to relax along with the sound of Frank breathing. The feel of Frank leaning down to press a kiss to the top of his head. Matt opened his eyes as he tilted his head up in Frank’s direction. He could sense Frank looking back at him as he softly exhaled. Leaning forward Frank pressed a soft kiss to his lips, pulling away before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“What happened tonight was not your fault, the asshole who pulled the trigger is to blame” Muttered Frank breaking the silence, fingers still in his hair as Matt shuffled closer to him.  
“I could have saved him”  
“Still not your fault”   
Matt sighed, fingers playing with the soft material of Frank’s shirt “thank you” he muttered, voice muffled against Frank.

Frank looked down at him “for coming over, looking after me” he continued as his fingers continued to play with his shirt.   
“Well I’d be a shitty boyfriend if I didn’t” Said Frank with a smirk causing a grin to appear on Matt’s face.  
“Never heard you say that word before” Said Matt with a smile for the first time tonight.  
“Well that’s what I am aren’t I?” Asked Frank.  
“Yeah...yeah you are” Said Matt with a smile as he placed an arm on Frank’s chest. 

“Like I said, when I heard it on the radio I wasn’t going to leave you alone to deal with it” he continued.  
“Well thank you” whispered Matt as Frank leaned down again to press a kiss to his head. 

Matt closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift off in the warmth of Frank’s arms.


End file.
